Brave
by UchiHaru Yuuki
Summary: Jika sebagai perempuan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Maka, sebagai perempuan aku akan menunggumu. Kau harus tahu jika aku berani!/ Drable/ SasuSaku Fict


**Brave**

**By: UchiHaru Yuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: FIND!**

**A SasuSaku Fanfict**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery**

**Warning:**

**OoC, gaje, AU, alur kecepetan, nggak pinter bikin summary, EyD kacau('-')v**

**Tidak menerima plagiat di area ini**

**Summary:**

_**Jika sebagai perempuan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.**_

_**Maka, sebagai perempuan aku akan menunggumu.**_

_**Kau harus tahu jika aku berani!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kata orang mencintai itu butuh keberanian. Kamu harus berani menyimpan perasaan, berani menjaganya, dan yang paling utama 'berani menyatakannya'. Err... aku sedikit sangsi dengan poin yang terakhir. Berani menyatakan? Meskipun pada era sekarang itu sudah lumrah terjadi. Tetap saja tidak! Harga diriku sebagai perempuan menolaknya. Jadi, apa aku tidak boleh mencintai? Jawabannya aku tidak tahu.

Sudah menjadi jadwal rutinku untuk datang ke sini. Di tempat yang sama, duduk di bawah pohon dan memandangi lapangan basket di sore hari. Ralat! Memandangi salah satu cowok yang berlarian di lapangan itu lebih tepatnya. Rambut raven ala buntut ayamnya akan bergoyang-goyang ketika ia menggiring bola basket ke sisi lapangan. Mata obsidiannya memandang dengan serius. Demi baju kusut Sasori-nii, cowok itu terlihat sangat keren!

"Hoammm..." Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk di sini, punggungku terasa pegal. Aku ingin segera pulang. Tapi, hatiku masih ingin melihat rambut raven itu berkibar. Ekor mataku kembali menelisik ke seluruh lapangan. Tidak kudapati rambut raven ala buntut ayam lagi di sana. Aku yakin masih melihatnya di sana beberapa menit yang lalu. Lalu, sekarang dimana?

"Hei." Suara bass tiba-tiba terdengar membuatku kaget. Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa pemilik suara tadi. Dan, di detik berikutnya aku tak tahu bagaimana aku berekspresi. Si rambut raven yang tadi sempat hilang ada di sini. Tepat di belakangku.

"Hai," jawabku kaku.

"Kuperhatikan kamu sering datang ke sini. Ada yang kamu kenal di lapangan?" tanyanya kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping. Kupertegas. Tepat di sampingku!

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?" Dia bertanya lagi. Demi apapun. Kenapa di saat seperti ini otakku tidak bisa menciptakan alasan bagus. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu malu, kan?

"Ehmm... ingin saja. Kalian terlihat serius berlatih. Aku senang melihatnya." Senang melihatmu lebih tepatnya.

"Ohhh... terima kasih," jawabnya lalu tersenyun tipis. Tipis, tapi cukup mempesona. "Dari kelas E ya?"

"Apa?"

"Bet kelas." Ia menunjuk bet berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah dengan huruf 'E' besar dibordir di sana.

"Ya." Aku benar-benar gugup.

"Hm... namaku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas B. Kalau kamu ingin tahu, sih," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sakura dari kelas E. Salam kenal."

"Yah..." jawabnya lalu kembali menampilkan senyumnya. Wajahku terasa menghangat. Aku yakin kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sepertinya udah sore. Aku pulang dulu," ucapku. Sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak betah di sini terus. Maksudku, aku tidak cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kebiasaanku yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dari jauh membuatku sangat tidak siap dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Ya. Lagipula, nggak baik cewek pulang terlalu gelap." Dia berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. "Hati-hati di jalan." Dan berlari menuju lapangan.

Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk yang membuatku sangat pegal. Sebentar, kupandangi punggung tegap yang semakin menjauh itu. Aku mulai melangkah pergi. Pulang sebelum langit berubah gelap. Dan, mulai saat itu aku tidak memerlukan kebaranian untuk menyatakan lagi. Aku bisa mencintainya meskipun aku hanya bisa diam dan menatapnya dari jauh. Aku juga yakin. Jika suatu saat, takdir akan membuatnya menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Entah sebagai teman atau orang yang spesial. Aku hanya bisa berharap takdir mau mengabulkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jika sebagai perempuan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu._

_Maka, sebagai perempuan aku akan menunggumu._

_Kau harus tahu jika aku berani!_


End file.
